User blog:Bluepeso/Paul Revere Report
(Sorry for the randomness, I just really need feedback.) Paul Revere was born on January 1, 1735 in Boston. His father was Apollos Rivoire, a Frenchman. His mother was Deborah Hitchborn from a Bostonian family that owned a small shipping wharf. He had 11 siblings and was the 3rd eldest. They were a Christian family. Although his name is “Riviore”, his father later changed the family last name to the English form of “Revere,” instead of the French form of “Rivoire.” At the age of 13, he left school to become an apprentice to his father as a silversmith. His father died when he was 19, but that time he was too young to take over the family silver shop. Two years later he enlisted in the “Seven Years' War,” but did not stay in the army long. He soon came back home to take over the family's silver shop. On August 4, 1757, Paul Revere married Sarah Orne. They had 8 children, although 3 of them died young. Soon, business as a silversmith became poor, so he took up the trade of dentistry. (He used his skills as a silversmith to wire dentures into his patients' mouths.) In 1770, he purchased a house near his shop in Boston's North End. The house (which is now a museum) provided room for his growing family. Sadly, Sarah Orne died in 1773. Revere then married Rachel Walker on October 10, 1773. They also had 8 children, with three dying young. Two months after his marriage to Walker, he was involved in the Boston Tea Party. He was one of the ring leaders, who supported the colonists dumping tea from 3 British ships into Boston's harbor. From then to November, 1775, he became a Courier for the Boston Committee of Public Safety, traveling to New York and Philadelphia to report the political unrest in Boston. Paul Revere was famous for his Midnight Ride to warn the town of Lexington that the British were coming. It happened on April 18, 1775. A few nights before, Revere had instructed Robert Newman, the North Church's caretaker, to send a signal by lantern when the British movements were known. One lantern lit in the church steeple would mean the British were coming by land. Two lanterns lit in the steeple would mean the British were coming by sea. Two lanterns were lit that night. Revere went to alert the people on his horse. He started in Charlestown and rode to Lexington warning the people along the way. At about midnight, he got to Lexington where John Hancock and Samuel Adams were staying. They then discussed the plans of how to act. After he left Lexington, Revere was captured by British soldiers and questioned at gunpoint. In danger for his life, Revere had to tell them of the army's movement from Boston and that the British troops would be harmed if they approached Lexington. The British still brought Revere and a few other captives east toward Lexington, although Revere told them not to. Then a gunshot was heard. The British asked Revere what it was and Revere simply replied, “It was to alarm the country.” As the group came closer to Lexington, a bell was heard. The town was alerted. The British decided to release the prisoners and ran to warn their commanders. There ends the famous night of Paul Revere's ride to warn his country. Paul Revere died on May 10, 1818. He was at the age of 83 and was buried in the Granary Burying Ground on Tremont Street in Boston, Massachusetts. Revere was a hero, who played an important role in the American Revolutionary War. He is now remembered for his courage and his loyalty to his country, which is now the United States of America. Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, a famous American poet after the Revolutionary War, wrote of Paul Revere, “Listen, my children, and you shall hear of the Midnight Ride of Paul Revere.” Category:Blog posts